New in town
by Perfectionless
Summary: The folks in ponyville meet two new ponies who both don't speak or seem to understand english. I no good with summary...I'm a brony...yeah.


**Hi Y'all! this is my first mlp fic so please don't be hatin' **

**I don't own MLP nor do I own the show...just this character**** :b**

* * *

It was a typical day for the Cutie Mark Crusaders on there way to school, when they began discussing what they haven't yet tried in order to obtain a cutie mark. "How bout ghost catchers!" Scootaloo asked, excitement in her voice.

"We tried that already, did'nt we?" a puzzled sweetie belle replied, "Oh, yeah" Scootaloo looked down in embarrassment while the other two began to ponder some more.

"How bout we be musicians?" Applebloom said "We don't know how to play the instruments" Scootaloo said with a disapointed sigh, Before they could continue talking they where already at the school. Once inside the kids greeted there teachers and became aware that there was a small light brown pony, a red handkerchief tied snuggly around his neck, with a black mane and tail standing next to her with a small smile on his face, his brown eyes darting around the room with so much excitement.

"Good morning Class" Ms Cheerilee began, "before we begin our lessons I'd like to introduce you all to-" She stopped with a puzzled look "S-sorpresa de la...um...S-Sandia?" she looked at him to see if she said his name correctly while the students snickered. "Sandia" he just said with a reassuring nod before continuing to dart his eyes across the room, the smile never leaving his face.

"Good" Ms Cheerilee began, "Why don't you tell the rest of the class a little about yourself, I'm sure they have alot of questions they want to ask you." Sandia just looked at her with a small smile. She gestured towards the class, A look of understanding swept across his face "OH! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo siento! Um, Hola Mi nombre es Sandia y vivo con mi papá no muy lejos de aquí. Yo venía de la ciudad a caballo, mi padre no podía permitirse el lujo de státy allí, sin embargo, así que decidimos vivir aquí!"

The class just stared at him, some snickering while others left confused. He looked around the class with a puzzled look but it was overtaken with another smile "¡Oh! También me gusta jugar juegos y la diversión, también me gusta el fútbol, y mi color favorito es el verde!" He looked around again with a smile, but again became puzzled when he saw some snickering and others just staring at him like he had something on him. He began brushing his face with his hoof, trying to get it off.

a student raised her hand, "Yes?" the teacher asked, all the while Sandia checked all around him to see if whatever's on left. "Ms. Cheerilee," She began "Why is he talking funny?" At this the other children became quiet, they too wanting to know why he speaking in gibberish.

"Oh! it's because he's from a place called C-caballo...de...uh...C-Ciudad, that's really far from ponyville, and everypony overthere speaks a different language!" she gave her answer. The class gave an understanding "Oh!" in response while Sandia, having not found what everyone saw on him looked at MS. Cheerilee to see if she sees anything.

"OK then, go ahead and take your seat" Ms Cheerilee smiled, Sandia, however just stared at her with a blank face. She frowned, a hoof on her chin before finally gesturing to the class. Getting the hint he bowed a little in thanks and walk towards the class with that small smile still on his face.

* * *

After that the school went on pretty slow as the class tried there best to help Sandia with there lessons, some of which he understand and the others he drew a blank, much to the enjoyment of most of the students. Once school ended and everyone began to leave, Scootaloo met up with Sweetie belle and Applebloom.

"That was, great!" She said with a snicker

"I know! A new pony in the class!" Sweetie Belle replied, Applebloom nodding her head in agreement. "I feel kinda bad for him though" Sweetie Belle added

"I know what you mean" Applebloom agreed "I don't think he knows that everyone was laughing at him."

"I know!" Scootaloo agreed "He looked sooo lost!"

"You think he knows where his own house is?" Sweetie Belle asked. Before she was given an answer, all girls began to hear a ringing sound coming from behind them. They turned to see Sandia towing a small cart behind him a bell ringing every time he took a step.

"¡Hola! Yo te conozco! Ustedes tres van a la escuela conmigo!" He spoke with enthusiasm, catching up to the three who just stood there with puzzled expressions, both from his funny talk and the fact that he was towing a small cart.

"¿Te pasa algo?" He gave them a questioning look before following where there eyes where staring at.

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres algo para picar" with a large smile, Sandia quickly detached himself from the cart, openned it, and began puling out all these snacks "Tengo paletas, chicles, churros, maíz, frutas, y algunas otras cosas!" The girls looked at the snacks, then at him questioningly.

"seguir." He smiled

"Es de mí!" He gestured towards the snacks. The crusaders, eyeing him, slowly one by one took a snack from his cart. Scootaloo took a corn on a stick, with some red powder and a bit of butter on it; Sweetie Belle picked up a Churro, and Applebloom a funny looking popsicle. Looking at eachother, then back at Sandia seeing a smile across his face, they each took a bite of there snacks. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom where the first to respond

"MMM! This is soooo goood!"

"Mine is too! here try some!" Sandia watch with a big smile, seeing two of the crusaders enjoying and sharing there snacks with one another.

"Hey Scootaloo what does yours taste like?...Scootaloo?" both girls and Sandia turned to see Scootaloo, teary eyed, sweat on her face, Mouth closed shut and flailing around. Both girls looked at her worriedly while Sandia came to her with a cup of water. Snatching the water Scootaloo hastily drank it. Finally calming down Scootaloo glared menacingly at Sandia

"...Too hot" she muttered tossing her treat all the while Sandia stared panic clearly seen across his face "Eh-heh. Lo siento, debería haber advertido que que el maíz es un poco picante..." While he spoke Sandia started digging through his cart. While doing so Applebloom noticed something peculiar about him. Nudging Sweetie belle and Scootaloo she pointed toward his flank. To there surprise he didn't have a cutie mark!

Sandia rose from the cart with a hoof behind his back and a small apollogetic smile. Reaching for Scootaloo hoof, He placed a small, round, potted cactus with a pink flower blooming from it onto her outstretched hoof. Scootaloo stared at the small plant in confusion then back at Sandia.

"Sólo para que sepas que siento" he smiled before strapping the cart onto him again

"Me gustaría quedarme y charlar un poco más mis amigos, pero me tengo que ir. Estas cosas no se venderá lo sabes!" With a laugh, Sandia gave them each a hug and waved farwell before walking off. The girls just stood there each with a puzzled look before Scootaloo finally spoke "Um...What do I do with this?" Looking at her friends for answers. They just shrugged and with that, all three continued there stroll to there clubhouse. Thinking of what they could do to get there cutie marks.

* * *

**Just a heads up I don't speak spanish...I'm rellying on an online translator so if some things look confusing, blame the online translator. ;)**


End file.
